


Scales

by randombitsofstars



Series: Inceptiversary - Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing (AELDWS) [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randombitsofstars/pseuds/randombitsofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was a rational man. But he believed in supernatural beings. It made sense. Come on, who was surprised when Saito revealed he was a vampire? Or Yusuf as a werewolf? The man had enough hair. But when Cobb told Arthur about merpeople… Let’s just say Arthur wasn’t convinced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Inceptiversary and Happy Reading!
> 
> Prompt: scales  
> Word count: Under 300 words

Arthur could believe his neighbor was a werewolf.

He could buy that the businessman down the street was a vampire.

Hell, he wasn’t even surprised when Ariadne, his barista, informed him she was some sort of badass faery with the ability to predict his love life (although the last part was iffy, she told him yesterday he was about to meet the love of his life - Arthur wasn’t convinced).

But merpeople were the last straw.

There was no way.

And so he sat in Cobb’s tiny dinghy. Without paddles. Which had drifted out into the middle of the ocean. Clouds had blotted out the sun, sheets of rain long soaking through the fabric of his three-piece suit.

Arthur was convinced the next flash of lightning would illuminate a shark, ready to swallow him whole.

And did he mention he couldn’t swim?

Suddenly, if at all possible, the deluge strengthened, fat drops slicing like knives against Arthur’s near-hypothermic skin. The wind picked up, howling like the rational part of his consciousness that was screaming to never bet Cobb ever again -

That’s when the dinghy overturned, its wooden hull lost in the roll of a wave crashing over him.

Arthur screamed, clawed, coughed, inky bubbles swirling around him in every direction -

One thought surfaced in Arthur’s mind, an endless loop - _Mal’s going to be pissed._

Arthur didn’t know which way was up, his lungs were burning, panic was shooting through him. He flailed, his vision growing dark -

Then something grabbed his arm. He was pulled, dragged, and was pressed against something hard, something moving -

The last thing Arthur saw was emerald eyes, fractals of brilliant color staring back at him, a sharp jaw, rough with stubble, and - were those scales?

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, this is the last of my series for this year. I had some work things come up and I didn't quite manage the deadline for week 5. Hope you enjoyed these drabbles! <3


End file.
